


in sickness

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go away.”</p><p>Clarke bit back a smile as she approached the bed and the pile of blanket and pillows that was, presumably, hiding her boyfriend. Her very sick boyfriend, if his incoherent texts were any indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in sickness

**Author's Note:**

> 'i love you' prompt challenge: "2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets"

“Go away.”

Clarke bit back a smile as she approached the bed and the pile of blanket and pillows that was, presumably, hiding her boyfriend. Her very sick boyfriend, if his incoherent texts were any indication.

As she sat next to the lump, it moved away from her. 

“Don’t,” Bellamy groaned. “You’ll get sick and you have finals soon.”

“Bell.”

“You should leave.”

“ _Bell.”_

Finally his head emerged, just enough for her to see tousled hair, a sweat-damp forehead, and bleary eyes. Bellamy looked positively miserable, and Clarke’s heart squeezed in sympathy. 

“Hey,” she murmured, placing her hand on his forehead and stroking it with her thumb. “So maybe I get sick. But you need somebody today, okay?”

He tried to shake his head, then groaned in pain. Clarke sighed in fond exasperation. 

“I’m going to go make you soup,” she said with one last stroke before standing. “Campbell’s straight from the can, so I’m still a subpar girlfriend for not making it from scratch. Take comfort in that.” 

Bellamy let out a muffled noise that Clarke interpreted as a laugh as he retreated into his cocoon of blankets. She was just at the bedroom door when he spoke again.

“I love you.” It was muffled and hoarse, but grateful and heartfelt. 

Clarke smiled again, and replied, “Love you too, Bell.”


End file.
